Purple and White
by free-me-from-the-past
Summary: He always did love purple and white together- now he wants to see it happen. Follow Gakupo and Piko to find out what their relationship can endure.  Better than summary! T T
1. Chapter 1

Title: Purple and White

CH title: The beginning

Description: He always has loved purple and white together- and now he wants to see it happen. Watch as Gakupo and Piko go through crazy adventures at Vocaloid High; can their relationship withstand Haku's group of bullies? Will they be alright once Piko's mother finds out about them? Read on to find out!

A/N: ALWAYS READ THESE _ Important updated! _

So this is the first chapter… I'll get more up as soon as possible ^_^ I write as often as I can, between eating, sleeping, babysitting my 4 m/o sister twice a day and having somewhat of a social life. Also, I know Piko may seem a bit… Mary-sue, but he isn't like that all the time. It's complicated reasons, which you'll find out eventually, but he won't be like that for long. (But he is still super-sweet 3)

Disclaimers: I do not own these characters, only the storyline is mine. NOT AN ABUSE FIC, NOT A RAPE FIC. WARNING, YAOI AKA BOY ON BOY. RATED FOR A REASON, etc etc… This applies for all of my chapters, no more warning -_-

My eyes land on the small, pale boy. So small, but obviously smart. He pushes his black, rectangular eye-glasses up on his nose, flipping whatever book he's reading's page. His eyes, one green and one blue, are soft and gentle, and he looks as though he's never hurt a fly. His movements are slow and graceful, with an enchanting charm about it that draws me in. His lips part as he reads, moving them to the words even though he isn't speaking, and his lunch-tray is pushed aside on the red, rounded lunch-table where he sits alone.

I push away from my own table, taking my lunch tray- complete with eggplant-salad and chocolate milk with a side of sliced-apples- and go to his table. I set the tray down across from him, then sit, smiling as he looks up from the book. I hold my hand out to shake his hand, and he takes it, slightly startled by my sudden presence. His nails are painted white, and mine a light lavender. I've always loved those colors together, honestly. My own hair and eyes, being an identical purple (And kept in a long ponytail), and his being soft, straight and white, it looks very well together. I think so, anyway.

"Kamui Gakupo, but you can call me Gakupo-sempai, or whatever you'd like." I say to him. He smiles, closing the book and setting it on the table. I glance at the cover_; The Evil Series- Book 2_. That means he's read the first one, I guess.

"Utatane Piko, but my family calls me Piko-chan, and in middle-school they did too." He replies, taking the glasses from his face and folding them up, before laying them on the book.

"Nice to meet you. I've read that series, it's really good. You're a fan?"

"Yes. I've read them before, I just wanted to re-read them."

"I guess you read a lot then, to be ahead so many grades." I reply, smiling at him softly.

"It's only two grades, I'd be in 7th with my brother." He states, a light blush tinting his cheeks. His multi-colored eyes sparkle suddenly, and he looks at me as though he just realized something. "You're Yukari's older brother, aren't you? I take art with her."

"I am." I reply. "Are you friends with her?"

"I just transferred here from the middle-school three days ago. I'm not really friends with anyone here." He states a bit sadly. "I had to leave a lot of friends, but I still email them so it's alright."

"You can make a ton of friends here. Actually, do you want to sit with me at my usual table tomorrow? I'd suggest today, but I think if I get up again Kiyoteru-sensei will yell at me." I state.

"I- If you don't think anyone would mind… I don't want to trouble anyone."

"Of course not." This kid is so kind, the way he speaks, moves and even looks, it's impossible for anyone to not want him around. "I know for a fact Rin-chan and Teto-chan will love you."

A giggle escapes his lips. "That sounds great." He smiles, his eyes still sparkling. "What class do you have next?"

"Advanced Math." I state, rolling my eyes. "With Kiyoteru-sensei. And you?"

"Me too!" He exclaims, smiling happily. "Can we sit together?" He blushes, looking down at the table. "I mean, if you don't mind."

"I'd love to." I state. He seems to worry a lot, that he's imposing himself. Which is crazy, anyone in their right mind would love having him around. He's adorable for a 13 year old.

He looks relieved, smiling brightly at me, then starts on his lunch.

…

I've got to ask him, if I don't as now then someone else might. Kaito, maybe. The pervert; Piko wouldn't last five seconds against the blue boy's perversion, he already got to Len, the clueless little uke, and made him his own- in more than one way.

After wandering around, searching the classrooms, I finally find him in the library, sitting with his back against a bookshelf on the floor. He's reading the next book in the series already. When I find him, he looks up, he smiles, and I kneel down beside him.

"I was looking for you, I wanted to ask you something." We sat together during the next two classes, math and history, and talked until Kiyoteru-sensei caught us and threatened detention.

"S- Sure… What is it?" He asks, setting the book beside him on the floor. He's wearing his glasses again. I think they're cute on him.

"Do you like me?" I ask him softly. I need to remember that he's only 13, and that a 4-year difference, to him, is a big one. Not only that, but he probably hasn't dated anyone before, especially not another guy; I want to make it as easy as possible for him to say yes- because if he doesn't say yes, I'll have to change his mind.

"Sure, you're my first friend here." He says, looking slightly confused.

"No, I mean…" I sigh, reverting to elementary school for the moment. "Do you like-like me?"

His eyes grow wide, a hard blush covering his face. His lips part as if he's going to answer, but he doesn't say anything. I chuckle at the expression, resting a hand on top of his head. My purple nails against his white hair. It's as soft as it looks. "I- I don't know…"

"If I asked, would you go out with me?" I ask, and he lowers his eyes, smiling slightly.

"Well, I guess… Are… Are you asking me?" He stammers uncertainly, still smiling a bit.

I laugh. "You're totally clueless. Yes, I'm asking you out." More like innocent. He doesn't even get it yet, I had to tell him straight out.

He smiles suddenly, and we stand to our feet. He clutches the book to his chest. "Then yes, I'd love to go out with you."

"Do you need a ride home today?" I offer as we begin walking, out of the library and down the hall.

"I was just going to walk, I don't want to trouble you-"

"It's no trouble. I'm not going straight home anyway. Where do you live?"

"On Euesbee Road."

"That's on the way uptown, I can drop you off on the way."

"Thanks…" He says quietly, staring at the floor as we walk out the door. The air is chilly, the sky a light gray.

"Hey, Gaku-chan!" An irritatingly familiar voice calls, and I spin around to see Kaito running full-speed towards me. He jumps, throwing his arms around my neck in an attempt to tackle me to the ground, and the smaller, blue-eyed and blue-haired man only succeeds on hugging me.

"Call me 'Gaku-chan', or any other '-chan' again and I'll shove that ice-cream down your pants." I warn, shoving him off of me and motioning towards the blue salt-water ice cream in his hand. He holds it away defensively.

"Don't drag innocent ice-treats into this!" He feigns a pout, then snaps suddenly into serious-mode. "I actually wanted to ask you if you have plans this Christmas break." He says, and I shrug.

"I haven't made any yet, but tell me what's up and I'll see if I should make something up or not."

"How about you, and your little friend here," He potions to Piko, who looks up from the book in his hands, startled. He probably didn't even realize Kaito was here. "Come over to my house during break? I'm going all-out with a Christmas party, there's going to be a Secret Santa event, so everyone gets one gift for everyone going to be there, and wraps it in plain red paper, no bows, and puts it in a stocking with said person's name on it."

"That sounds like fun!" Piko breathes, hugging the now-closed book to his chest. "I've never been to a party like that." Has the kid ever been to any party before?

"Will Meiko-sempai be there?" I ask, crossing my arms. Meiko, no matter what kind of party, will always bring alcohol. I don't want anyone trying to pressure Piko into drinking- what the hell? Am I insane? I just met him. For all I know, he gets drunk on weekends. (Okay, I know he doesn't do that…)

"Probably. I'm inviting everyone. I can tell her to behave,"

"Who's Meiko-sempai?" Piko asks, touching my arm.

"She's a nice girl, but she drinks way too much." Kaito states bluntly, and Piko's eyes grow wide with surprise.

"She's only in high-school." He says, and Kaito laughs.

"You'd be surprised, what some of the people here are like." He kneels down, level with Piko. "What about you, do you have any _fun_?" He smirks. I kick him hard in the back of his head, sending him face-down on the pavement.

"Don't be a baka around my new boyfriend." I snap, taking Piko's hand in mine. Piko blushes hard, staring down at Kaito in surprise. Kaito doesn't move.

"What if you hurt him?" Piko asks, frowning.

"He's fine." I kick Kaito slightly in the side, and he jumps up quickly, pointing at me.

"I didn't know he was your boyfriend!" He exclaims, rubbing the back of his head. "That was un-called for!"

"See? He's okay." I tell Piko, smiling. Then, I turn to Kaito. "I'll be there, and if you want to go, Piko-chan, I'm sure I can take you."

"Sure, that would be great." Piko smiles, still however keeping his eyes uncertainly on Kaito, who's still grumbling about the kick to his head.

I tug his hand, and he follows me away from Kaito. "By the way, Kaito; Don't tell Yowane." I call behind me, and he grunts in understanding, still angry about the kick.

We reach my plain, lavender-colored car, and I open the passengers-side door for him. He smiles, climbing inside. I go around to the other side and start the car. "How long have you lived around here?" I ask, glancing at him as I pull out of the parking-lot.

"Since I was little. Since before my dad left." He says, staring absent-mindedly out the window. "Before that, we lived in Tokyo."

"I've never been there," I state, deciding not to ask about his dad. He didn't seem to be thinking about what he was saying. "But I've always wanted to go."

"Me and my mom go there once a year for a weekend, during summer. Maybe you could come." His voice is far away, he's not really here, not really listening, so I decide not to take him seriously.

"Sure." I reply, turning onto his road.

"This is my house," He states, and I stop the car. I dig out a pen and paper from somewhere in the car, and scrawl down my name.  
>"Here, call or message me any time, or send me an email. I've always got my phone on me." I state, handing him the paper. He takes it, smiling at me as he climbs out of the car.<p>

"Thank you for the ride… I'll send you a message later." He states. Someone steps outside from his house, the same height as Piko, with the same hair, but light green and green eyes.

"Is it alright if I pick you up and take you to school tomorrow?" I ask, touching his arm to stop him as he turns to walk away.

"I'll have to ask my mom, I'll let you know." He says. "I- I hope so." He adds quickly. He turns around, shutting the door and walking up the driveway. "Hi, Ryuto. How was school?"

"It was fine." He replies, holding the door open for Piko. They go inside, and 'Ryuto' glances at me before shutting the door. They look so similar; they must be twins, or at least brothers, except for Ryuto's green hair.

I turn the radio up, and pull away from the curb.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Purple and White

CH title: Friends, Foes and the oblivious

Description: He always has loved purple and white together- and now he wants to see it happen. Watch as Gakupo and Piko go through crazy adventures at Vocaloid High; can their relationship withstand Haku's group of bullies? Will they be alright once Piko's mother finds out about them? Read on to find out!

Pairings so far: GakupoxPiko

A/N: ALWAYS READ THESE::: I'm proud ^_^ I got the first one up, and now I'm on the second, too. Anyway, I KNOW Piko is being very mary-sue, it won't stay that way, I promise! _ I know there's a lot of inappropriateness, but it's rated for a reason! xD

Disclaimers: Don't own, etc etc.

Why am I nervous? I don't get nervous. I raise my fist to the door, rapping my knuckles on it a few times. Maybe Piko will be the one to open the door. Does his mother know that Piko agreed to date me? Probably not, and if she did, would she be okay with it? She seemed fine with me coming to pick him up and taking him to school. The door swings open, revealing a tall woman with long black hair and almost pink eyes, smiling at me.

"You must be Kamui Gakupo," She greets, stepping back and inviting me inside. I step in, remaining in the doorway even after she closes the door.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you." I reply, smiling back and extending a hand to her. She ignores it, wrapping her arms around me in a hug. When she steps back, she's still smiling- does she ever stop?

"Call me Vee." She instructs. "Piko's still getting dressed. I'm so glad he's got friends already, I was so worried."

"He's very nice," I state. She must not know, since she said 'friends'. He must not have told her, which doesn't really bother me. I guess he's afraid she might not like it, and she might not- although she seems the type to be okay with really anything. "I'm sure he'll be friends with everyone by the end of the year. And please call me Gakupo, or whatever you'd like. I'm called very many different things."

"I'll remember that," She laughs. Suddenly, a little girl comes in, approaching me but stopping behind Vee. The girl's big, dark eyes look at me from behind her mother, her short, black pigtails bobbing as she moves. "This is Yuki." Vee states.

I kneel, level with the child. "Hello, my name is Gakupo." I tell her, smiling softly. "How old are you?"

Her eyes brighten and she steps out from behind her mother, holding up four carefully-counted fingers. "I'm this many, so I don't get to go to school yet. I go to work with mommy." She states, eyeing my school uniform; black pants, black shoes, a white button-up shirt and a black tie. I laugh.

"That sounds like fun, more fun than school." I tell her, and she grins.

"When I grow up, I'm working like mommy. I'll be a lawyer, too." She states, pointing at her black heeled shoes, which are identical to her mother's. "See, I'm already practicing."

"You're stupid." I hear someone say, and I stand. Vee spins around, scowling at the green-haired boy in the doorway.

"Ryuto, don't be mean to your sister!" She scolds, and he pouts.

"She is! She's 4 and thinks that she's gonna be a lawyer in just a few years? I bet you think she will, too." He snaps, glaring at Vee. "Then you'll have Piko and Yuki as geniuses and then you'll have me." He spins around and storms off, just as Piko comes into the room, smiling. Vee gives me a look, telling me to not worry about the other boy, and I nod.

"Sorry it took so long, I couldn't find the tie." He states, struggling to straighten it even after telling his mother, Ryuto, and Yuki. We walk to the car, and he's still struggling with the thing as he walks ahead of me. I roll my eyes, still smiling, and step up behind him. I reach around his shoulders, re-doing the entire thing for him. When I pull away he's blushing like mad, his eyes wide as I walk past him to the car. We get inside, him still blushing as I pull away from his house.

"You okay?" I finally ask, glancing away from the road to see him. He nods, smiling at me.

"Yeah, I'm just- I usually walk to school, I don't think I've been driven since I was 6." He replies, staring out the window. "I'm going to be there earlier than usual, aren't I?"

"I got to your house sooner than I thought I would, so if you can think of somewhere on the way we can stop for about twenty minutes," I state, then laugh. "I got stuck in traffic on the way home yesterday so I decided to come early."

"Well, school isn't… Actually… Open yet…" He states. "They only open ten minutes before the starting bell…"

"True." I reply, slowing the car down. "I didn't really think things through." Sighing, I look at him. "What do you want to do while we wait? We've got ten minutes. Actually, I'm pretty sure there's a café just up the road."

"It's called Swirls, but I don't have any money, so-"

"I can pay for whatever. I work after school on Monday's, as a florist. Do you drink coffee?" He's kind of young, even if he did he'd probably get decaf.

"No, I usually get a chocolate smoothie. But I don't want you to buy me anything… I'd feel bad." He states, looking up at me from his seat.

"Don't, I'm offering. I wouldn't offer if I didn't want to, besides, that's what lovers do." I tell him, just to see him blush. And he does, turning away so I don't see. I smile. Once inside the blue, purple, white and yellow themed café, we get a double-seated table and order; him a chocolate smoothie (with whipped-cream) and me an iced coffee.

He sips his smoothie through the straw, staring at the table instead of me, even when he begins to speak. "Gakupo-sempai-" He stops, blushing again.

"What is it?" I ask, reaching across the table to his small, pale hand sitting atop it and taking it in my own. He blushes harder- if that's possible- and looks to the other side of the room.

"W- What you said… In the car? You called me your lover." He states, scratching his cheek.

"Yeah, didn't you say yesterday that we can be?" I ask, confused.

"No- I mean yes, I did, I just… If you call me that, I thought it meant that… I mean, on TV, lovers are-" I cut him off with a laugh when I realize what he's saying, then explain so that he doesn't give himself a heart-attack.

"Don't worry, it's just a pet-name, sort of. I won't call you that if you'd rather I didn't."

"I don't mind." He says quickly, finally looking me in the eyes. "I just didn't know."

I laugh again, at the cuteness of his expression; A stubborn look. "Have you ever gone out with anyone before?"

"No. Not really, I had a girlfriend in kindergarten, but we haven't talked since then, so it doesn't count."

"Well, I'm pleased that you don't like girls anymore," I state, watching his reaction.

"I don't- I mean, I don't really like guys… I just… I like you." I raise an eyebrow at him, and he attempts to explain. "I haven't liked other guys, and I didn't know I liked guys… But when you asked me out, I- I just…"

"You realized your deep, uncontrollable love for me? I thought so." Before he even has a chance to blush, I notice the clock and jump up. He rises, startled at my suddenness, and I wrap one arm around his waist and lift him. I carry the laughing and startled boy to the car, setting him down only to open the door for him. When I pull away from the café, he's still smiling, his eyes sparkling, and it makes me smile too.

…

"Len and Rin are twins, both of them are in your grade." I state, motioning to the blond-haired, blue-eyed twins. Len glances up from his gameboy and smiles, quickly returning to it. Rin waves, her beaded bracelets shaking. "You met Kaito," My blue sempai winks at Piko, and I kick him under the table. "This is Miku, she pretends to be sweet but watch out for her." She blinks her bright blue innocently, brushing one of her long, aqua-colored pigtails back. "This is Gumi, she's pretty sweet if you don't cross her." The yellow-eyed, green-haired girl laughs, smiling at Piko. "And this is Yukari-chan, my sister."

Yukari's light, lavender eyes sparkle brightly as she leans across the table to hug him, her long, purple (almost white) hair falling out from underneath her jacket. She got that thing, with the long black bunny-ears on the black jacket's hood, two years ago and only takes it off to wash it. "I'm so glad to meet you!" She exclaims, sitting back in her seat. "Gaku-chan is the ultimate uke-finder, honestly, but he's never dated anyone so small!" She giggles. "How old are you?" While she doesn't mean anything by it, she also doesn't always realize what she's saying.

"U- Uke?" He stammers, his eyes wide.

"He's 13, Yukari-chan." I state, giving her a warning glance. Her eyes grow wide, and then she laughs.

"Wow, you're the youngest uke too. You're that new kid, right? The one that skipped a grade or two." Len says suddenly, looking up from his game. He seems to not notice what's going on around him- but he listens very closely. He's the boy you go to for information on anyone, and usually, he has it. "Do you think you can help me with my math sometime? I'm falling behind, I've only got a C and I need to bring it back up."

"Sure." Piko smiles. "I'd love to. During recess I go to the library, and on Fridays, too. Just find me there any time."

Rin removes one of the bracelets on her arm, a plain, white plastic circle, and holds it out to him. "This one is a good-luck charm, the white circle is for protection. As long as you're wearing this, Gakupo can't f-"

"For the love of god, Rin." Gumi snaps, cutting her off. "Are you trying to scar him for life?"

"Thank you, Gumi." I say softly, eyeing Piko. He doesn't seem to realize what she was saying, but I wonder if maybe he does get it and is just acting innocent. "Let's talk about something else now."

"I'll start," Kaito states, leaning forward. "Are you a virgin?"

"For now." Miku says quietly, then nearly falls out of her seat laughing.

"That's not even funny!" Gumi says, appalled. "What the hell?"

I sigh, letting my face hit the table in frustration. With these people, Piko will leave me within a week.

"Gakupo-sempai?" Piko's confused, slightly worried voice says, and I don't reply.

…

For the last five minutes, Piko has been drawing something while pretending to take notes. He looks frustrated, spins the pencil around and erases something, then goes back to drawing. The bell rings, signifying the end of class, and he doesn't seem to notice. I close my book, pushing away from the desk. "Are you coming?" I ask, laying a hand on the back of his head. He jumps, startled, and puts everything- but the drawing- away. That, he folds up and carefully places in his pocket.

"So- uhm… Are you- I mean, if you aren't, it's okay, but-" He stammers uncertainly.

"I'm driving you home." I state, taking his hand and curling our fingers together as we walk down the hallway. "Every day, to and from school for as long as you want me to."

He smiles slightly, staring ahead. "Thank you." He didn't protest or blush to my holding his hand in public, so I'm guessing he doesn't mind. He let me pick him up and carry him to the car earlier, too. Maybe he isn't actually shy, or even really nervous. Maybe he just doesn't like asking questions-slash-asking for things.

"I've got to go ask my teacher about today's homework," I tell him, dropping his hand. "But I'll be right back. Are you going to the library?"

He nods, hugging his book to himself. "It's due today. That's probably where I'll be until it's time to leave."

"Sure." I reply. After getting the info I needed, and stopping by my locker to put away the now-unneeded book, I set off to find Piko. Voices echoing down the hall catch my attention, and around the corner- Kaito, leaning over Piko with his arm on the lockers, smirking down at him. More like leering down at him. What's his problem? Piko giggles at something Kaito says, and Kaito touches Piko's arm.

I approach them quickly, coming up behind Piko and wrapping my arms around his shoulders, hugging him to my chest protectively. "Hello, Kaito-sempai." I greet coldly, and- eyes smirking- he feigns surprise.

"Is everything alright, Gakupo-sempai?" He asks, pushing away from the lockers and dropping his arm to his side.

"It's just time to go, I was looking for Piko so we could leave." I state, glaring coldly at the blue boy, who knows exactly what he's doing.

"Oh, well, you two have fun. Oh yeah," He pulls something from his pocket and holds it out to Piko. "Rin told me to make sure you had this." Kaito takes Piko's hand in his, slipping the bracelet onto his wrist, smirking at me.

Piko smiles at him, oblivious to what Kaito is doing. "Thank you. If you see Rin before tomorrow, can you thank her for me?"

"Sure thing." He replies, lightly touching Piko's face before turning. "I'll see you tomorrow, you two." With that, he leaves, and I glare after him angrily.

…

Piko opens his mouth to say something, turning away from the window, and I turn the radio off. "Gakupo-sempai," He begins, then stops, blushing.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I- I drew this for you." He states, smiling slightly as he holds out a folded paper. I slow down, unfolding the paper with one hand. It looks like the cover of the first Evil book, but a few changes. It's very well-drawn, I can even see who the character's are- me and him. He'd be the one in the dress, only he's wearing a suit, looking up at me from where I'm dancing with him. I'm guessing he only put himself in the girl's position because he's shorter, and it wouldn't look right if I were. He's smiling, and so am I.

The whole thing is drawn so well, attention paid to every detail of the scene, there are even shadows and stitches on the clothes. My hair, in the drawing, is down and falling down my back. I look at Piko in surprise. "Where did you learn to do this?"

"I draw all the time. There's a girl in my art class that was a teacher's helper for the middle school, Sonika-senpai, she helped me after school on Mondays."

"It's amazing." An understatement; It's beautiful, and the fact that he drew it as us makes it even more amazing. I carefully fold it back up, placing it in my pocket. "I'm hanging it on my wall when I get home."  
>"What? No- I don't want everyone to see it, besides, what about your parents-"<p>

"I live alone." I state. "And this way I'll see it every day, and be reminded of my lover." He blushes at the word 'lover', and I smirk triumphantly.

"Just don't tell my mom that you call me that." He says quietly, watching out the window. So he hasn't told his mother. "She's okay with most things, but I don't think she'd like that."

"I wouldn't. I have some regard to your well-being, you know."

He laughs, then turns serious. "Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you something."  
>"Mhm?"<p>

"What's an uke?"

A/N: Ahahaha, I had to. I just did, I was going to add more dialog, but that just seemed like the perfect ending to me. Anyways! ^_^ R&R please! :D


End file.
